Faces Of The Heart
by unrelenting-torment247
Summary: Imagine a world where Demons rule & Humans are worth nothing more than slaves. This is the future that kagome comes from... she never knew why things were this way until... better summary inside... please R&R! thx...InuKag Lemon l8r ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: Sigh...I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show... I mean, if I did, wouldn't I be making this story into a new anime show instead?

A/N: This was my first fan fiction so please have patience... I totally re did the entire thing and this is a fresh start. I know that I have not been updating my stories and that's because my computer broke down. I want to post up this new revised version of my old story... so... here it is. If anything I write offends you, please inform me and I'll try my best to fix what ever the problem is. I'll change it even if I have to rewrite the whole thing (again). This is because the opinion of one single person is important enough to me that I want to make each of my readers comfortable. The ages and attitudes of the characters would be different a bit (well, the attitudes might be a lot different). For example, Rin and Kaede would be the same age (both pretty young). Lastly, I can not help but have favourites among the characters of the show, so if I seem to make one character way better than another, don't be surprised. However, I will try my best not to do that.

Now, without further ado... The show must go on...

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Prologue: **

"My fellow demons... It has been too long that we have been separated from one another. The humans treat us as equals, if not as trash, but we know the truth. We are superior in every way compared to them. It is time for us to show them their place in the world and for us to rise to the top, just as we were meant to be when we were first born. We need a leader, someone with true power and wisdom. The sooner we have a king; we shall begin to act on our birthrights. Who is with me?"

This was the speech that started it all. Just after one day, one would hear the thousands of legions of demons marching towards the human strongholds. The war was over before it even started. The humans were weak, in all the aspects of body, mind, heart, and spirit. The warriors were torn limb from limb, though they did put up a fair fight. For every demon slain, hundreds of people would die. The demons controlled loved ones of the warriors to attack them. The military commanders were brutal. For what can be worse then seeing an infant killing his or her parents and siblings? Lovers were turned against one another, as were friends and more. In addition to all that, due to the cowardly human nature, many tried to bargain with the demons for their lives in exchange for information. This the demons happily accepted. However, the traitors would soon live to regret that they weren't the only one that can betray other. For once the deserter has done his or her job, they were given the chance to live all right, but as slaves. Many of them were marked and sold to various demonic families where they were used any way the family wanted.

The last of the humans gathered themselves into an alliance with one another. They made their base on the island of Atlantis. For some strange reason, the demons were afraid of that island. Some say there was a great evil on that island; others claim that the water around it was pure holy water. Nobody knows for sure, but the kind of the demons never gave up. The war might have been over, and only a small handful of demons died compared to the millions of humans that have left this world, but there were still free humans in the world. He could not accept that, so he gathered the greatest of demonic necromancers, mages, wizards, warlocks, and more to cast one final spell to finish the rest of the humans.

Years have passed since the war and the humans were having great prosperity on the island of Atlantis, there was even talk about initiating another war with the demons to reclaim their homeland. Though some people did find this peace a bit too suspicious. Their uncertainties were confirmed by the sight of a newly constructed black tower on the other side of shore, where their homeland used to be. As soon as the tower appeared to be complete, a black cloud passed over the island. However, nothing appeared to happen, so soon the humans returned to their lives of rebuilding what was once a dominating empire. The next few years were of famine, pestilence, and death. The water of the island turned gray and all who touched it in any way started to die of a disease, which was different on each person. Some died of being burned on the inside, others died of their skin shedding every time he or her moved until all the skin was pealed off and the victims died of pain and agony. The animals of the island started attacking people, each according to its size. Rabbits attacked children while lions appear and devoured adults. Those who were left died of hunger for all eatable vegetation were infested with millions of insects on the inside. One would bite into an apple and start chocking on and spitting out maggots. This was a cruel time in deed, until the day when it all ended. All who died during this era of death rose from the dead and slaughtered those who were lucky enough to survive everything else. In the end, two skeletal hands arose from the surrounding water and dragged the entire island down and all were destroyed. Only two people survived from the island but what happened to them, that is another story all in itself.

WOO! I think that's much better than the original... please review and I'll update soon... please also check out my other stories. For now, this is S-S logging off.


	2. Inuyasha’s Tale Part One: Origins

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, you don't own Inuyasha, and almost nobody owns Inuyasha... (Accidentally swallows a whole pack of Tylenol-do I need a disclaimer for that?)... And one more thing... (Head drops on the keyboard)... &#!!

A/N: This was my first fan fiction, have mercy... Don't you hate it when your computer breaks for no reason at all? My stupid computer is really pissing me off... well... here's the next chapter. If anything I write offends you, please inform me and I'll try my best to fix what ever the problem is. I'll change it even if I have to rewrite the whole thing (again). The ages and attitudes of the characters would be different a bit (well, the attitudes might be a lot different). For example, Rin and Kaede would be the same age (both pretty young). Also, I can not help but have favourites among the characters of the show, so if I seem to make one character way better than another, don't be surprised. I really don't give much about lemons; if you want me to direct this into lemon territory, tell me so. Otherwise, review telling my why you don't want lemons. It's going to be a vote for each of my fanfics and I won't stop posting voting requests until I get a decent amount of votes for one or the other. I'll call the vote to an end as soon as when one beats the other by at least 10 votes.

Well... here you go, enjoy...

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Chapter One: **

**Inuyasha's Tale**

**Part one: Origins**

A new era started once Atlantis fell. All hopes for humans to reclaim Earth was demolished. Even though the demons have won, or so they thought, there was still another force to be reckoned with. Even creatures as powerful as demons can never control the heart. This is because soon after things have settled, a handful of high-class demons fell in love with their human slaves. What proceeds after love, came soon after. Many people call this the age of abomination, for Hanyous began to walk the Earth. They were despised more than humans (if that was possible) and treated with contempt. For reasons unknown, the demon king did nothing to satisfy the needs of his subjects. He allowed the Hanyous to walk freely. Many people thought that the king might be a Hanyou himself. Though nobody thought this was possible due to the demonstration of his powers. That is, until the day came for the birth of another certain Hanyou...

"Sesshinu," a human woman said, holding a small red bundle to her chest, "it's a boy." The demon next to her shed his first tear in what seemed like an eternity. After all, it's what everyone expected of him, being the supreme general. He was one of the closest followers of the king. Him, along with the chief counselor, was second only to his majesty himself. "We shall call him Inuyasha, after my grandfather who died trying to save me thousands of years ago." Sesshinu whispered looking at his new son.

It was just as Inuyasha's name was given to him, did he start to cry. This wasn't any normal human or demon cry. It was neither the cry of a newborn Hanyou, no; this was the cry of a warrior. The sound shattered all the jewels and glass in the city. "Something is amiss here," the chief counselor said towards the general, "how can a mere hanyou possess such power?" The question took Sesshinu by surprise. "I guess he's just a regular chip off the old block." he joked, as he too was confused. "You are missing my point here, if a Hanyou was able to retain such power as an infant, who's to say that there may be more Hanyous amongst us?" The Wiseman asked. "Are you implying that-" but before Sesshinu was able to finish his sentence, every, single, breathing being was killed in the room. Of course, the baby was still alive, though barely. How he survived that attack, nobody knows...

* * *

"Father, you called?" a young boy inquired as he entered the throne room of the castle. He has silver hair and golden eyes, quite a combination even for a Hanyou. Though he didn't know that, he always thought that he was fully demon. "Ah, Naroku (no, this is not a spelling mistake), happy birthday my son. As of eleven years ago today, you were brought into this world. It is only fitting that I will now present you with your first human slave." The dark-haired king of demons replied as he snapped his fingers.

The doors to the far, eastern side opened as a small, frail girl walked into the room. Her hair was darker than the midnight sky and likewise her eyes (What colour is Kikyo's eyes again?), they were a strong contradiction to her pale, white skin reminding Naroku of the untouched snow when it first falls. "There, my son, you may take her and do with her as you wish. I hope you have an enjoyable birthday. I will be busy for the next few days; therefore, you will be answering to Totosei (sp?) if anything was to happen. Understood?" his majesty asked while heading out of the room. "Yes sir" the prince said as he left the room, indicating his birthday present to follow him.

'Why do I have to be stuck with a stuck-up, heartless person,' Kikyo asked herself as she glanced at her new master, then looking at the ground. She was afraid of what would happen to her tonight. She had heard many of her older friends of the first night of service, and Kikyo shuttered at the thought. However, to her surprise, as soon as both her and the prince left the castle, she heard a burst of laughter from someone in front of her. She lifted up her head to see the prince rolling on the ground, holding his stomach, full of laughter. Kikyo didn't know how to react to this as he glanced back towards the ground.

As Naroku saw this, his laughter immediately stopped. "Ugh, what's your name?" he asked, trying to know more about this girl. "Kikyo sir." she replied still looking down at the ground. "Sir? Common, I'm just eleven and you're no older. Common, laugh a little, don't tell me you're actually this quiet and obedient in real life!" Naroku said, trying to hold in more laughter. "What do you mean master?" Kikyo asked, afraid that she may laugh and then get into trouble.

"Stop addressing me as a superior. I have a name you know." Naroku retorted, starting to get serious. "But you are demon Naroku. I am human, I am a slave." Kikyo replied, she was getting really confused now; all her training had failed her. She was brought up in a human orphanage and was taught to be the perfect servant. "First of all, my name is not Naroku, it's just what father named me. Though I doubt he is my real father. Our scents are nothing alike and you can even tell by our appearances. I want you to call me Inuyasha, that's what my teacher told me my name way. Secondly, we're both living creatures, I am no better than you." Inuyasha said, "Common, I'm getting hungry, let's go and eat." and he started to walk away.

"Inuyasha, that's not the way to the castle." Kikyo said, still uncomfortable with her newly found freedom and friend. "I don't live in the castle, I have an entire house to myself, isn't that great?" "Oh, what about servants?" "Nope, none, sometimes maids come to clean and supply the place, but other than that, it's just me." Kikyo didn't like this; she was going to be in a house alone with Inuyasha, she didn't like this at all.

The day passed into the night as time came for bed. Inuyasha led Kikyo into a spare room and gave the room to her. Not to say the least, she was surprised again as she was told that servants were never given anything in their lives. Kikyo had dreaded this moment, she had had a great day hanging around Inuyasha, but now things were getting serious.

Inuyasha was staring blankly into space as he heard the sound of someone's cries. He returned into reality as he looked at Kikyo. She was the one crying. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step closer to her. "Please, don't!" Kikyo said through her tears. "What are you talking about Kikyo?" "I don't want to be... _touched_..." Kikyo still shook at the thought. She didn't think she would be able to take much more pressure.

"Touched?" Inuyasha asked, clearly dumbfounded. "I'm sorry! I never knew you would cry. Please stop crying. I never knew that if I touch you, you would get hurt!" Inuyasha nearly yelled as he waved his hands back and forth desperately trying to get Kikyo to stop crying. He had never seen a person cry before, he's only heard about it from his friends.

Now it was Kikyo's turn to be confused. 'What did he mean if he touched me? He never did anything to me...' she stopped crying and just stared at Inuyasha. He seemed to calm down at this and stuck his index finger out and poked her arm. "Did that hurt?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes full with concern. It was then that it hit her. Inuyasha was still innocent, he didn't even know about "touching" yet. Kikyo was relieved and wanted to laugh badly. She should have known that someone like Inuyasha wouldn't understand things quite yet. After that night, the tension was cleared up and things settled down.

* * *

Four years have passed since then and Inuyasha remained just as innocent as ever and he and Kikyo were the best of friends despite their differences. Kikyo was perhaps the luckiest servant in the world and she was given gifts of fine clothes, jewelry, and more! Also, since that time, Inuyasha received two more servants. Both were treated the same way that Kikyo was and they were the closest of companions. One day, while the group was resting near a lake, Inuyasha's suspicions were confirmed.

SMACK

"Hentai!" screamed Sango, one of the newer servants given to Inuyasha. Sango belonged to a band of demon hunters who were caught and sold as slaves. When she first met Inuyasha, she thought all of Inuyasha's attempts of good gesture was to lure her into a false sense of security. Until the day came when a fire started and Sango was trapped. Of course, it was Inuyasha who saved her and he still had the burn mark to prove it. After that, she, Kikyo, and Inuyasha got along fine.

Inuyasha laughed as he saw Miroku get slapped over and over again. Miroku was given to Inuyasha just a few days after the fire that threatened Sango. It turned out that a particular slave trader had a soft spot for humans and, after seeing Inuyasha's care for his servants; the trader happily gave Miroku over to Inuyasha for free. Miroku was an entirely different story compared to Sango, he acted as if he was Inuyasha's long lost brother right from the start, and Inuyasha, being the type of person that he is, happily obliged. Even with Miroku's perverseness, Inuyasha still remained the way he was; though now he understood Kikyo's cries that first day they met.

Miroku was brought up in a hidden monastery and learned how to defend and fight there. The day came when demons attacked his home and many monks were slaughtered while more were imprisoned. It was then that Miroku ran to the building's oldest chamber and took out the monastery's most valued possession. It was a black glove with prayer beads. He put on the glove along with the prayer beads and opened his palm. The wind tunnel was open at once and many demons were sucked up into it. It was then when a demon blades master threw a black spear into the tunnel and it was cut. The glove faded into Miroku's skin as the wind tunnel merged with his right hand and, caused by the damage, the wind tunnel would one day get out of control and swallow him completely. Only one cure for this was known, and that was for the actual blades master to be sucked into the void and retrieve the black spear himself. Other than that, Miroku would die once he has reached the age of 35.

"This is getting boring," Inuyasha said to no one in particular. "I know! Miroku, get over here." Miroku came shortly after still rubbing his red cheek. He and Inuyasha retreated to a place out of hearing distance as Inuyasha told Miroku of his plan. Miroku was the only one in the group able to match Inuyasha's speed. Mean while, Sango and Kikyo were planning something of their own. They thought of everything that the guys could possibly come up and decided on what the most effective solution was.

Time came for the battle of the wits between the guys and the girls. Miroku and Inuyasha tried to tackle Kikyo and Sango into the lake. The girls saw this coming a mile long and just decided to duck/lay down once the guys were there. Did you know it, the guys were heading straight into the lake. Though, Inuyasha and Miroku were not completely stupid (surprise!) and as they fell, they flipped and grabbed the girl's arms. Needless to say, everything ended up in a stale mate.

It was then that s blur of white appeared from nowhere and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. It happened so fast that most of they were still laughing a couple of seconds after the strike. "What...do... you... want?" Inuyasha said between breaths. "I don't suppose you know who I am, little brother." The demon in front of him said, in a cold, monotone, voice. This caused everyone in the scene to gasp, even Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "It was because of you that Father died, we're only half brothers... and you will pay for everything! You, you HANYOU!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at what he heard. Nobody call him a hanyou and gets away with it.

* * *

There, I'm done for today. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE WHETHER YOU WANT THIS TO HAVE LEMONS IN IT OR NOT!!

and to make my point, I'm going to repeat what I just typed 20 times! ï 


	3. Inuyasha’s Tale Part Two: Proven Worthy

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything associated with Inuyasha the manga, anime and whatever else series. However, I do own this plot and it is solely mine. I do not care if people were to take my ideas into their own stories as I take plagiarism as a type of complement. My work is free for all to take. Though if you somehow piss me off... let us not go that far...

A/N: I appear to have gotten one vote for the decision on whether there should be lemons in this fanfic or not. I should remind people that I would greatly appreciate it if you were to review signed on so that people would not think that I have rigged the votes by my reviews anonymously. However, I would not take the anonymous vote in vain. If there was to be a tie, then the anonymous vote would take into action, either that or 3 anonymous votes would count as one signed-on vote. I think that should be fair for everyone. However, do not register an account with if you feel uncomfortable in doing so. Without any more interruptions, I give you... the next chapter.

Last Chapter: ... "What...do... you... want?" Inuyasha said between breaths. "I don't suppose you know who I am, little brother." The demon in front of him said, in a cold, monotone, voice. This caused everyone in the scene to gasp, even Inuyasha. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "It was because of you that Father died, we're only half brothers... and you will pay for everything! You, you HANYOU!" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at what he heard. Nobody call him a hanyou and gets away with it.

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Chapter Two: **

**Inuyasha's Tale**

**Part two: Proven Worthy**

Inuyasha was definitely angry now. It was strange to him though, because deep down, he somehow knew that this demon was telling the truth. But that didn't give him any excuse to attack him... did it? Inuyasha was still thinking over what the new arrival had said when he was struck by realization of a particular part of those words. "What do you mean, "_It was because of you that Father died"_?" he exhaled, still finding it difficult to breathe. "I mean, how can the king of demons die so suddenly and how did I cause him to die?"

"Baka! Haven't you figured out that Naraku is not your father by now?" The demon raged though still somehow retaining his composure and coolness. "What do you mean Naraku's not my father? Who are you anyways?" Inuyasha choked out as he was finally able to free himself from the demon's grip. "Last time I checked, I had no siblings," he continued, wanting to get the story out before any fighting took place.

"Sesshomaru," answered the imposing demon. "This is no time for talk, we will fight to the death." With that, Sesshomaru drew out one of his blades hanging by his belt. "I will not fight when there is no reason to." The demon prince replied as he turned to walk away. "Then you will die... this just makes my job easier..." again, that monotonous voice retorted as Inuyasha jumped just in time to dodge the assault. "You bastard! Striking when your opponent has his back turned, that's low..." he spat out as he landed six feet away. "What must be done must be done. And I am glad that you consider yourself my opponent. Though if you need more "encouragement" perhaps this will help." As Sesshomaru said this, he extracted his demonic ribbon (anyone know what it's called?) and aimed it straight for Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha roared as he ran as fast as he could but was in vain. Kikyo braced herself knowing that it was useless to try to dodge such an attack as the razor-like ribbon cut through her left arm and returned to Sesshomaru right after. Kikyo screeched in pain, blood ran down her sleeve, as Inuyasha hurried towards her, embracing her. "Are you alright Kikyo?" He inquired, chocking back a tear. "I'm fine Inuyasha. Behind you!" she yelled. Before Inuyasha could turn, the ribbon appeared again though this time, it struck Inuyasha right where his heart is supposed to be.

Silence fell upon everyone as the Demon prince's eyes began to turn red and purplish streaks appeared across his face. "Striking the weak and defenseless. You do not deserve to live Sesshomaru." Inuyasha whispered, barely enough for anyone to hear. In an instant, he appeared behind Sesshomaru and struck two claws right through his chest. Afterwards, he pulled out his hand and threw multiple punches at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, though surprised by the pain of the first attack, dodged the punches with somewhat difficulty. Truth be told, he was bleeding to death, but he had to avenge the death of his father by what ever means and cost.

Sesshomaru tried, once again, to strike, but had received to many injuries and thus made his moves sloppy and slow. Realizing that this was a time for a retreat, Sesshomaru jumped to flee but Inuyasha was much less than willing to let his opponent live. "Blades Of Blood!" he shouted as multiple red razor blades chased after the retreating figure. The blades hit Sesshomaru dead on and hopes of him coming out alive were slim to none. It was then that everyone saw a black light surrounding Sesshomaru and he vanished without a trace.

By now Inuyasha was back to normal and turned back to his friends. Sango and Miroku placed themselves in front of Kikyo in hopes of protecting her from Inuyasha. The demon prince noticed and looked at his hands with wide eyes. "What have I done?" he asked himself. "Stay back," Miroku said, still thinking that Inuyasha was in his "demon form". "What are you-" He began but stopped. His friends were afraid of him. Inuyasha took a couple of slow steps toward the group as Sango and Miroku got into their battle stances. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha looked at all of them, pleading them with his eyes. "I understand if you guys don't trust me anymore." He stated as he began to turn back.

It was then that Kikyo broke from the group and ran to Inuyasha and embraced him. Seeing this, Sango and Miroku ran to join them knowing that Inuyasha was back to normal. "Let's just go home." Miroku said calmly. This had been a very... interesting day so far.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" a scream filled the night air, as peace was no longer there. Inuyasha jumped up from his bed to see what was going on. Looking down his window, he could see the royal palace guards attempting to restrain Sango, catch Kikyo, and beat down Miroku. Without wasting any time, Inuyasha jumped down from his window and addressed the guards. "Is there a problem here?" He asked the demon guard captain. "Naroku (remember, that's what everyone else called Inuyasha), under the orders of King Naraku, you and your servants are to be taken into the reformatory."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, why would Naraku come after him and his friends and order for them to be put to prison. Then something the other day replayed itself in Inuyasha's mind.

FLASH BACK

"Naroku, tell me how is it that you have blood on your hands." The king of demons asked his "son" quietly. Inuyasha told Naraku everything that had happened and was surprised at Naraku's response. "I see... leave now... I have some thinking to do..." with that, Inuyasha excused himself from the room. However, before he was out of earshot, he heard one last thing.

"Shinjengen, do you understand what this means?" Naraku asked his chief counselor. "Yes my lord, we have postponed the matter for Sixteen years now. We must act fact before mutiny rises and people begin to question your orders." The old Demon replied, quite enjoying this for some reason.

"Yes, it has been too long..." followed by an icy-cold laughter.

END FLASH BACK

He couldn't stand it anymore. A peaceful night such as this disturbed by a crooked king who has nothing better to do than to ruin the lives of humans is not something that got on Inuyasha's good side. Without thinking, Inuyasha knocked out the captain of the guards along with a few others. Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku, taking Inuyasha' actions as a cue, began to fight back harder, trying to free themselves. As soon as the last of the sentinels were beaten unconscious, they began to regroup themselves trying to figure out what the best course of action was for them.

"I guess we have nothing else to do now other than to run and hide from Naraku. Then, we can work out a plan to strike back against him. Perhaps, we can even try to recruit others and even mercenaries to aid us in our battle to come." Miroku wisely suggested, being the most collected one among the group. Something different was on Inuyasha's mind though. Miroku had his monk training and Sango had her Demon hunter teachings but Kikyo was unprepared.

"Miroku, Sango, you guys should go look for a hide out for us and set up camp at a safe place. A cave or burrow would be choice for some sort of base. Then, I would try and free some slaves. But what about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, voicing out his concern. "What about me?" Kikyo countered, raising an eyebrow. "Look, we all know that you have no defense against Demons were you to be attacked by one. I just don't think it's safe for you to come with us." Inuyasha explained, dreading each word that came out of his mouth and the words that were to come. He knew that he was implying that Kikyo be left somewhere safe and thus be away from him.

It seemed that Kikyo had never thought about things this way. She thought she could count on her friends to protect her, yet she knew that she would just be dragging them down. "What would I do then?" She asked, trying to chock back tears that were threatening to appear.

"I know about a place," Miroku started, as though just waking up from a deep thought. "When I was back in the temple, we were told of a sister temple complex near the most Northern border of the Pale Shade Forest. It is said to be at the foot of Mount Ruby Frost. The point is, Kikyo can stay there for a couple of years to learn the ways of a Miko. Then, we can retrieve her and, if the war were still on at time, we would greatly benefit her skills. What do you think Kikyo?" The monk asked, turning to the young woman.

"Everything is fine except for one thing Miroku," Kikyo started; still think about the matter, "How would I get there? If I'm right, then it's going to take me more than a couple of months to get there." "Not so, Kikyo," Miroku began, taking a pouch that was hanging by his belt. "I can use this powder to contact the sisters there and one of them can come and get you, and give you the initiation. I was saving it for emergencies, so I think this would be an appropriate time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kikyo asked, determined to go to this temple and help her friends in the future. "Very well, we shall start right this moment." Replied the monk, opening the small bag.

* * *

Blood sickening screams could be heard throughout the starless night. Behind this bellow and all the pain and agony shown by the resonance, one would hear a determination that could lift up mountains. In a sense, that was what Inuyasha was doing. It turned out that the initiation for Kikyo was to include great pain, and Inuyasha, not wanting his friends to get hurt, volunteered himself. There were three stages for the admission trial.

First, Inuyasha's hands were placed inside a manacle, which made his clawed hands useless. After that, Inuyasha was asked to put his cuffed hands into a silver bowl, containing a foul violet acid and keep it there for two hours. Though no external damage appeared, the pain was obvious to those who heard his screams. It was done.

Second, he was to actually lift up an entire mountain and hold it up for two days without any rest, food, drink, etc. Amazingly, Inuyasha was able to accomplish the task and was even strong enough after to scold Miroku for distracting his concentration while he was still at his task. The monk had no explanation other than that his hand was wondering on its own and just couldn't resist Sango's behind.

The final task was for Inuyasha to enter a chamber created by ice. From there, he was not allowed to move on inch or make any noise. He was to endure that capsule for two weeks despite the cold. Once again, he was given no time for rest, break, or anything else. Thanking God that he wasn't a cold-blooded demon, Inuyasha came out in one piece but the only words that he would say were "more food..."

Satisfied by the results, Kikyo was accepted into the temple and she and the experienced Miko were to depart next morning. That night, Inuyasha stayed up the entire time watching over Kikyo. He might never see her again and it troubled him to no end. But there was nothing he could do. His wounds from the trial were healing nicely thanks to Kikyo tending to his injuries. Finally having enough of this, he jumped down from his tree and started to walk into a clearing.

Noticing footsteps behind him, Inuyasha turned around to be confronted face to face the woman that he cared for more than himself. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha began but a finger to his lips quickly silenced that. "Now is not the time for words Inuyasha." Kikyo explained as Inuyasha drew her into his arms, relishing these precious last moments. Feeling her tremble, Inuyasha turned Kikyo around to see her face shining from tears. "What's wrong?" He asked, never liking any of his friends, especially Kikyo, crying.

"It's just that... oh Inuyasha! I might never see you again." Kikyo said between sobs. "Who knows what sort of danger you might be in?" Inuyasha's features softened at that as he placed his forehead on hers. "I vow to you Kikyo, to protect you forever, to always stay alive for you. I promise that we will meet again and I will come and get you." With that, Inuyasha pulled back and knelt in front of Kikyo so that they would be at eye-level.

He then put his right hand into his fire-rat robe and took out a necklace. "Here, I want you to have this." He said, indicating the necklace in his hand. "Inuyasha, is this... are these... and the string..." Kikyo stuttered, not believing what was in front of her. "Yes Kikyo, I made it myself, from my own hair, fangs, and gemstones. (In this story, Demons have a limited amount of gemstones in their eyes)" Take it as a promise, my promise to you. Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha's finger softly touching her lips stopped that. "Now is not the time for words Kikyo," Inuyasha smirked as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto her lips...

* * *

The time came for Kikyo to leave the others and each person said their good-byes. Needless to say, her and Inuyasha's last words lasted for quite a while before the Miko interrupted them and beckoned Kikyo depart on their separate ways. After the departure, Inuyasha shed one and only one tear as he promised himself to stay strong for his friends. "Come, we have work to do, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can get back to Kikyo..."

Done! Wow, I feel so proud of myself. I hope Kikyo haters out there aren't mad at me. If you want it that badly, I'll make her and Inuyasha start to hate one another. You guys know what I mean, make her look like a real b!tch. Well, I guess this is the end for now, remember to review your thoughts on this fic and I would appreciate it if they were signed on. Also, remember to vote for whether this should head into lemon territory or stay this way. Just so you guys know, this is a InuKag, MirSan, and SessRin story, might have more parings as the story continues.

S-S signing off...

P.S, Thanks for everyone who reviewed; you guys really give me a lot of encouragements.


	4. Kagome’s Side Part One: Star Gazing

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: Do not ask and you will not receive a lie… ask and I'll be as miserable as before… "Do you own Inuyasha?"… You really know how to ruin a moment don't you? (Sigh) I do not own Inuyasha…

A/N: As I have repeatedly said so many times before, I am sorry. I didn't mean to update so late but I had no choice due to the great rise in homework. I swear, when I find the person who invented homework… So, as I have done with my other stories, I am updating this one with three chapters at once. I hope that makes up somewhat for making all the rest of you wait. Also, note that this story's rating has gone up due to the possibility of Lemons, but that's rather undecided at the moment. I would have to decide by myself if there isn't enough votes in. Also, note that my pen name has been changed from solar-storm247 to unshed-tears247… just kind of felt like it… I hope I remember to reply to the reviews I got by the end of this chapter but I rather doubt it since I always seem to forget and I really want to get the show on the road, sort to speak. So without further a due, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Chapter Four: **

**Kagome's Side**

**Part One: Star Gazing**

**

* * *

**

The year is 2000 (I'm not sure when the actual "future" in the anime is, so let's just stick with that for now), the month, June, the day, 21st. Phase 605-AR of the Cinquant War. A temple was located in a location whose name did not suit a temple at all. _Bloodfields_, one would not be surprised that a demon named this place. There were mountains to the East, an Ocean to the North and West; the only way out on foot was to the South.

Under the rule of Naraku, the great demon king, wars broke out constantly, always the hopes of humanity beaten down, again and again. The current war is defiantly different than those hundreds of years ago, yet still Naraku reigned. Humans, though in their weakness, were able to develop and invent their way into technology. For the first time in centuries, it seemed that man-kind (and women kind of course) might finally be able to walk freely. The reason was that there was great development in the arsenals and soldiers for the human side.

First, there was the invention of the androids. Since they were not actually from nature, they were immune to some of the magics of the demons. It seemed like the prefect solution at the time. But they soon turned against them. The humans, now feeling relieved, would treat the androids no better than the way demons had treated them. It would only make sense that after the androids developed emotions; they would rebel from the humans. Some though, surprisingly, remained loyal and carried out their duties. The scientist in charge of developing emotions for the androids was executed. The man had originally thought that by giving them emotions, in particular, anger, the metal Homo sapiens would fight more fiercely than they would normally. The separatists then formed a group called _Terminators (Disclaimer: don't own the name or movie)_ for all that the humans have done to them, they decided to terminate them as they are "unfit to exist".

Next, there were even worse acts against God and nature. In actuality, humans tried to play God, _again_. Mutants were brought to the world. Not your average, missing a rib type of mutant, no. These mutants were much more significant (like those in X men, but I don't own that either; Disclaimer) and powerful. With genetic modification, humans can now lift things ten times their own weight, fly, and are psychic. Though that wasn't all though. Humans enlisted in the _Confederation _(the human force mainly) were further modified for more power. By the time a few successful attacks were pulled, the mutants decided that they were better than humanity (as many humans chose to remain "pure" meaning unchanged) and tried to take over. The humans barely came out with their heads on their necks again. These call themselves _The Superiors_.

Lastly, there were those known as "_Freaks_" by everyone else other than those in the group while those in the group tended to call themselves "_Lone Wolves_" as that was what they were. They were lonely because the rest rejected them. Not surprisingly, the most that were in this group were Hanyous. All of those in the "Pack" were mostly half-breeds. This didn't shake their determination though as many of these that the others despised so much were by far stronger in one aspect or another. Imagine a mutant immune to demonic magic! That was what some of them were, half android, half mutant.

This created the Great Cinquant War. The participants were from one of the five groups of "Hades (demons)", "Terminators", "Pure Naturals (Humans)", "Superiors", or "Lone Wolves". The boundaries between supporters weren't very clear as there are quite a few who are on sides that are not "where they belonged". Other than all this, the Demons developed as well, growing in strength, power, knowledge, and technology. Everything else was somewhat in balance in terms that all the side had relatively equal powers, weapons, soldiers, etc.

Back on hand though, to the present. In the temple, known as Kamikaz, meaning Holy in ancient demonic tongues, was a school for all future mikos, or priestesses, if you will. In times such as the present, more and more are forgetting about magic, spirit energy, and such (well maybe except for the demons). That's actually how the temple started. Someone in the past was smart to say, "You know, we have to keep our traditions alive for the future and make sure that this power that we are so familiar with is not lost or forgotten." That someone was the great priestess Kikyo.

* * *

"Agg!" A girl with raven-coloured hair exclaimed as she shook her head vigorously, clearly frustrated. 'Damn Kikyo,' she thought, 'damn her for starting this temple. Doesn't she know that homework isn't healthy for you?' Technically, it was just work as this really wasn't her home. It was just a refuge for girls that have lost their homes (like her) or those that voluntarily want to become mikos. Never the less, there was education provided whether you like it or not.

Sighing in defeat, Kagome decided to go take a walk. That normally helped clear her mind. The moon was shining brightly again. It never ceased to amaze her how the moon can shining so brightly while surrounded by such darkness. Without realizing it, she had stumbled into the great hall.

There was nothing really special about the room actually, unless you count the great amount of space compared to the other rooms of the facility. But there was something interesting; it was a great painting that covered an entire wall. It told of the story of the founder of this temple, Kikyo. For some reason, Kagome never liked the name; it was as if Kagome was meant to hate her with a passion for some reason. But she had to be more reasonable with herself.

The story was in chronological order with the various pictures on the portrait. It went from left to right. First there was a picture of a woman with a child in her arms, probably Kikyo herself. Then there was a picture of her sitting amongst some kind of flowers with a sad smile on her face. That was all there was of the great priestess's childhood. The next picture touched Kagome the most. It was a picture of her embraced with a man with long silver hair and cute little dog-ears.

Ironically, that was the picture that the others hated the most (well the elders did anyways). They didn't think that the priestess should be in love with a demon. There were even rumors that it was a _Hanyou_! Kagome didn't see what was wrong with the romance; Hanyous were living creatures just like humans… right? The next few pictures passed describing the relationship between the two and Kagome couldn't help but become jealous. It wasn't that she thought she deserved the man more than Kikyo did, but rather that in all the pictures, Kikyo looked… insincere. The last picture of them together showed the pained expression on the demon/hanyou's face.

Kagome knew that she would never do that to a person, lead them on like that. The way the elders told it, Kikyo pretended to be in love with the demon prince in order to slay him at the right moment. Demon prince, Kagome thought, the man in the picture didn't look anything like what she's see of king Naraku. Continuing, Kagome look through every other picture but found little interest even up to the formation of Kamikaz. Then she noticed something that never quite caught her eye before.

There, on the bottom right corner, was the man/demon/demon prince/hanyou standing. He was looking at what appeared to be a smaller version of Kikyo's deathbed. But what enticed Kagome the most was another women. She looked almost exactly like Kikyo, but was different somehow. Into the minuscule faced she looked and was surprised to see no tears what so ever on the man's face. In fact, he wasn't really looking at Kikyo's grave, but rather, at the other women, lovingly.

Speaking of the woman, Kagome looked at the female's face and was surprised that she didn't feel as jealous as before. She knew that for some reason, this new woman would treat the demon right. She knew that deep down they were going to be ok. She was kind of tired of thinking about dead people as she started to return to her room.

After an hour or two, Kagome finally finished her homework and looked at the stars. She knew that her mother was out there somewhere, safe and sound. Kagome just had a feeling when it came to these kinds of things. Just like what she felt with the picture of Kikyo's former lover with another woman. For Kagome lost her father long ago from a battle and her mother escaped after delivering her to Kamikaz and her brother to Athean, a military school for humans. Kagome thought about her brother too. She knew that though he was young, the last time she checked, (which wasn't long thanks to the invention of the telephone) he was going to be a great leader/warrior, that is, if he wasn't already one. He was promoted to the rank of lieutenant first-class in just about 3 months when it took others at least 2 years.

Concentrating back to the stars, Kagome noticed that most of the starts were turning red while others white. Kagome looked in awe until she realized that she was looking at the former love of Kikyo again. It was funny how she gets so caught up in dead people's lives. Kagome would have even said that maybe she was infatuated with this 500 years old mysterious demon/hanyou/whatever he was. She laughed to herself at that. She was sure that if Rin, Kaede or Shippou were here, they'd be teasing about her fancying marrying 80-year-old men again.

Kagome looked back towards the sky and saw the man again, one last time before turning in for the night. Despite the lack of details, she was sure that the man would look beautiful, to say the least. The doggy ears are a definite plus. Kagome shook her head for what seemed like the thousandth time that night before telling herself that the man's dead. 'But then again,' Kagome though to herself as she turned off the lights, 'a girl can dream.' As she began to fall asleep, thinking about silver hair, golden eyes, and adorable dog-ears.

* * *

I'm going to stop this chapter here. I'm done for now. I'm going to be back to write the next chapter soon, but I'll update all at once like I said. See you guys in a while, later.

U-T signing off…


	5. Kagome’s Side Part Two: Everything Gone ...

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any way, I don't think anyone would want to know what I do own…

A/N: before I continue, I would just like to get the ages straight so there wouldn't be much confusion.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo: 20

Kagome: 18

Sango, Kouga, Kagura: 19

Rin, Kaede, Kana and Shippou: 11

Sesshomaru:?

Naraku: ?

There are more characters but I'll say their ages when introduced or something like that.

* * *

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Chapter Five: **

**Kagome's Side**

**Part Two: Everything Gone Wrong

* * *

**

Kagome woke up the next morning to see the sun shining as brightly as ever. It seemed that the sun read her mind in regards to the moon shining brightly and was now trying to make some kind of a point. Taking a look at her clock, Kagome realized that she was late for classes… again.

Quickly taking a shower and a new set of cloths (the kind of priestess robes that are from the anime show), Kagome dashed through the halls to her appointed class. "Kagome!" a young female voice shouted behind her. Kagome turned around to see Rin running towards her along with Kaede. "What is it? Can it wait?" she asked, jogging on the spot, still hoping to somehow get to class on time.

The two younger girls looked at her before bursting out in a fit of giggles. "What is it? Come on! I'm going to be late!" She said, exasperated. "Did you forget what day it is?" Kaede asked, after stopping her laughter (just imagine her as when she was younger, in all the Inuyasha flashbacks). Running through every important day through her mind, Kagome shook her head negatively before voicing out her confusion. "I don't know, it's not anyone's birthday, anniversary, holiday, come on! Just tell me. I don't have much more time."

Giving up completely on Kagome, Kaede and Rin sighed before looking at her with much amusement in their eyes. "Well you've been very precise in you thinking oh great detective…" Rin started, mockingly, as Kaede finished, "but although you remembered every important day, you seemed to have forgotten the WEEKEND!" Both of the younger girls giggled again after saying the last word together and grinned at the older.

Being both relieved and somewhat annoyed, Kagome dropped her book bag back into her room and went outside to the garden to join Rin and Kaede. She found the both of them rather easily and was not surprised to see Shippou with them. This temple was a rather well funded school. The elders hired guards to protect those inside during the war. Of course, the main battlefield needed more of the experienced soldiers so the guards to Kamikaz were relatively young but still somewhat capable. Shippou, while young, was a kitsune demon and had more experience than a lot of the regular soldiers.

"Hello ladies, how are we doing today?" a smooth, confident voice caused the group to turn their heads. Standing before them were two of the older experienced guards, probably the best out of what they got. One was wearing the traditional light armor with a side gun and long sword of a normal human guard. The only thing special about the uniform was a badge pinned to the left side of his chest, symbolizing his contributions in the war so far. He had short brown hair and matching eyes (I forgot what Hojo looked like, sorry if I made a mistake).

The one who spoke was the next guard, a demon, leader of the Northern wolf demon pack to be precise. He wasn't wearing anything special than what he normally wore (I don't know how to describe it but I'll try) which just basically meant brown fur covered his chest, thighs, biceps, and quadriceps (sp?) and looked like cloths. He also had light armor on, but one really doubted whether it helped much. His name was Kouga; he had dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and cool blue eyes. Nobody knew why Kouga would join the human guards except for himself and Kagome. It seemed that he hoped this would get him closer to _His Woman_.

"Hi Kouga," Kagome said, becoming aware and tried to make sure there was a reasonable distance between them. However, Kagome couldn't get close to Hojo either, both of them had a crush on her and well, quite frankly she didn't like either of them that way. Becoming aware of this, Rin began to laugh. "Shut it Rin," Kagome semi-snapped with mirth in her voice. "You're not one to talk with your relationship with Shippou." There. That had shut her up. Rin was turning beat red and Shippou was looking at Kagome with a what-did-I-do-now look, also red in the face.

A couple hours passed by harmlessly as they climbed trees to relax when the sun became too hot. "Hey guys, what do you know about that well in the back?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. "Well," Kaede began, "I heard that the well was where Kikyo locked away In… In… um… I think it was Inuyasha. But anyways, it was said that often the Hanyou would disappear into the well when Kikyo wasn't with him. But those are all rumors; I don't think anyone really knows what the well was used for."

"What was that name again?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha," Rin answered for Kaede. "That's a special name…" Kagome commented, obviously did not like the way a parent would name a child like that. "If you ask me, I think it's pretty stupid." Kouga said, getting a glare from Kagome. Deciding to ignore her, Kouga continued. "So he was a hanyou huh? He was probably as weak as a mortal, no offence of course." "Kouga!" Kagome scolded, "You don't have a right to judge a person you don't even know. I mean seriously-"

Kouga chose this time to try a move on Kagome as he aimed to plant on Kagome's lips. Kagome pushed him away but forgot that they were on treetops. It was then that she began to fall, bracing herself. Nothing happened though as she felt herself landing on something soft. "Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed. The others were about to say something when an explosion in the distance was heard. Soon, thousands upon thousands of demons appeared from the sky and began to attack everyone.

"No!" Rin shouted, fear creeping up their hearts. "Come on, we have to help them." She was about to jump down when Kouga grabbed her hand. "No," he said, sniffing the air. "The ground is poisoned with the Locus Spell. Any living creature touches it, and you die in an instant."

"Then we have to go by air," Kagome said, looking at Kirara. They agreed on the plan and climbed onto the demon cat awkwardly except for Kouga, who was going to travel from tree to tree. As they reached near the front, they saw the baboon-clad demon king leading the attack. They were going to go for a surprise attack from behind but there was no such luck.

A figure appeared before them in the distance sitting on what seemed to be a giant feather. As they approached with caution, hoping that it would be a friend to help them, they saw the figure fully exposed. The person had hair darker than that of Rin's in a bun and blood red eyes. It was a female.

"I've heard of her before," Hojo said, speaking the first time in a while. "I think that's princess Kagura, the wind mistress." A couple of confuse faces turned towards him, signaling him to continue with an explanation. "It is said as a myth that the demon king Naraku had two daughters and a son. The son apparently died some time around 400 years ago but no one knew what he looked like or anything like that. All people knew was a name, Naroku."

'How original,' Kagome though bitterly, urging Hojo to continue. "Well, no one knew for sure, as the King had no spouse and there was no record of a concubine (that's like, an occasional fling for royalty) but many people seemed sure that these children existed. Some even said that Naroku fought against his father for the other races but was turned down easily. So anyways, the two daughters were Kagura, the older one of the wind, and Kana, the younger of the souls. Both of them are said to be deadly warriors and if anyone has seen them, they would not live to see another day. That's pretty much why they were unknown to be true or not as there were no live witnesses to say anything."

Surprised that they managed to hear everything before approaching Kagura, they began to change their course, thinking about backing up and then thinking of a strategy before doing anything else. There was no way that Kagura was going to help them. It's actually more likely that she would attack them. Their suspicions were confirmed when what appeared to be tornadoes followed them, crushing everything in their paths.

Before long, they were in a chase with them trying to evade Kagura. The demon didn't even look to be trying anything and was thoroughly enjoying herself. Kagome was getting nervous. Sure they had more numbers, but being the daughter of the demon king didn't exactly say that she was a pushover.

The sun began to set, much to Kagome's pleasure and dismay. Sure there was a somewhat higher chance of them escaping now as there was no moon to shine a light today. It was the day of the new moon. But they couldn't see much now, and if they used lights, they would just give themselves away. Kagome was glad to have Kirara as a friend, it seemed that it knew where to fly just by itself without the need of directions. If they ever got out of this alive, Kagome was going to spoil Kirara to give new meaning to the words "fat cats".

The chasse continued for what seemed like hours before they found themselves at Kamikaz again. It was in complete ruins and the smell of blood and death was everywhere. Rin and Kaede began to sob uncontrollably and Kagome tried to get them to be quiet before they were caught. It was too late now. A bunch of skeletons coming from behind you pretty much meant that they were found. They tried to fight some of them off, which, surprisingly, wasn't too hard. But the sheer force of their numbers caused them to fall.

Remembering what Kouga had said about the Locus Spell, Kagome knew that they were gone. Kirara seemed to be able to control a bit of their movement, but couldn't fly back up. An idea/hope formed in Kagome's head as she whispered to the Demon cat to try to land into the well that was only now a couple of yards away.

Lower and lower they fell, bracing for a crash if anything was to go wrong. It was these kind of moments that one wished they could do some things over again. They waited for what seemed like an eternity before they entered and Kagome saw Kouga jumping in after them. Behind him, Kagome could see, were more skeletons and what appeared to be blades of wind coming after them. The blades collided into the well after they entered and an explosion was heard about head. Bracing herself, Kagome grabbed onto Kirara and Rin as they fell and opened her eyes to see a pale bluish light…

* * *

I'm done with this chapter; I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. The next chapter is the confrontation between the two main characters. I'm so excited. Oh! I just remembered about replying to reviews, I'll do that next chapter, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Is the plot worth continuing?

U-T signing off…


	6. One Of A Kind

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… I'm getting tired of this

A/N: before I start to write this final chapter of the three-chapter update, I think it is best that I reply to some of the reviews I got, but not much to say so you guys don't have to be too worried. I don't want to forget them later on.

Thanks to:

moolightassassin: Thanks for your help I guess, but I would rather know what you think about this fanfic.

StaryKegome: Thank you for your encouraging review, you are one of the main reasons that I updated sooner (relatively speaking of course) I hope you've enjoyed what I wrote so far and maybe this one coming up.

inu-yasha and snago luver: Not that you're less important or anything, but basically what I have to say to you is the same as StaryKegome, sorry, but I want to just spent time on writing the actual story. I appreciate what you wrote and I hope no hard feelings or anything…

Sorry to any of you that likes Kouga in any way, because I just find him… unlikable, there's some Kouga hate in here, not hate but like, making him look bad instead of Inuyasha for once in front of Kagome and making it that Inuyasha doesn't seem immature… much. All right! Now that that's done, let the story continue! :o)

* * *

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Chapter Six: **

**One Of A Kind

* * *

**

Inuyasha ran, ran as fast as he could, trying to forget, to forgive, and to leave everything that hurt him. Including Kikyo. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt tears stinging his eyes. 'No' he thought, Kikyo was not worth his tears. There was no reason to feel anything because of her.

* * *

Flash Back

He was just going to visit Kikyo, like he normally did, once per month. Though this time he was late a couple of days but went to see her anyways. When he knocked at the window to her room, he was shocked beyond belief at what he had just saw. There, sitting on her bed, was Kikyo, kissing another man.

It may not seem much, a kiss that was all. But to Inuyasha, he was wounded deeply. Be barged into the room to find a surprised Kikyo and a smirking lover. Inuyasha was angry, his rage fueled him to the point where he thought he could take on Naraku by himself if need be and still win. Inuyasha knew what his rage had done in the past few years, some of his best followers died because of his stubbornness born from anger.

No, he wasn't going to let her the satisfaction of knowing that she had broken him. Quietly and devoid of any emotion, Inuyasha held out his hand and said, "Give me what is mine…" Kikyo pretended to be confused and tried the usual "It's not what it seems" talk but Inuyasha wasn't biting. Finally, Kikyo reluctantly handed over the necklace that Inuyasha had given her as a promise to be by her side.

The necklace lay clenched in his palms for a couple of seconds before it just… shattered. Every part of the necklace broke into nothing more than dust. As Inuyasha turned to leave, Kikyo tried one last time to get him back by embracing him, not letting him go. As she tried for a kiss, Inuyasha's hand went up and intercepted. He gently pushed her off of him before he was about to leave.

Just as he was about to jump outside, he looked back at the man, "What is your name?" He asked, calmly, surprisingly, so were his insides. "Onigumo," he replied becoming serious. "Did you know that she had me all a long?" He asked, knowing what the answer was. "No," (Kikyo winced) Onigumo said, as he bowed before Inuyasha. "You are Inuyasha correct?" He was answered with a nod. Onigumo straightened up and said, "I appreciate you helping the human side, I for one, am very grateful. I am sorry this had to happen, I fell in love and she led me on, honest." Inuyasha nodded, not smelling or sensing any lies from him. "It happens to the best of us," he said, trying bitter humour. "I hope you do find love, Onigumo, may we meet sometime in the future and survive this war."

With that, Inuyasha left a sobbing Kikyo and her lover. Chances were, Onigumo was still going to be with her, Inuyasha knew that if it was him, he definitely would, well, not really, but if he didn't have all those moral rules that he set before himself, then he would do it, yup, just like that.

End Flashback

* * *

Inuyasha though back, that had only happened just hours ago, now he felt lost and alone… He sighed and began to walk back at his own pace. It is now three years after the first separation when Kikyo went to the temple to train and Inuyasha had gained quite a decent number of followers. Surprisingly, he was the strongest Hanyou alive (though he didn't know that Naraku was a Hanyou). Many followed his lead, humans, Hanyous, and rejected demons alike. Inuyasha and his _"Outlaws"_ (quite original huh?) managed to stop many major plans that Naraku had. And the demon king was pissed off to say the least.

Miroku and Sango were still with him of course; they stuck with him through thick and thin. They were like his generals, helping him fight this war. Inuyasha sounded tainted to him now. He was going to call himself Naroku, his original name that Naraku gave him. True, his parents named him Inuyasha, but he couldn't live with that name anymore, not after how Kikyo had tainted his name. He was going to be called Naroku. It was actually going to be fun, as he would say that he was Naraku's son and cause some havoc, chaos, and confusion among Naraku's followers. He also knew that Naraku would become even more pissed at being called his father; it would do Inuyasha much amusement to see that happen. He would have to tell Sango and Miroku though, before he carries it out. He needed their opinions. But right now, everyone at camp called him Lune, as a code name so there wouldn't be much of any trouble if outsiders heard that he was Inuyasha, the rebel against demons.

He began to move quicker, excitement running through him, but there was something wrong, he couldn't run as fast as he used to. He looked up at the sky, 'new moon' he thought, 'just my luck'.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes at the feeling of fresh dewy grass under her. Strange, the grass around Kamikaz was always dry. Then her memories came flooding back to her about what had happened to the temple. She couldn't say she was sad or anything around that thought, she did care about the people in the place, but the walls, the place itself was scaring her. It had this haunting feeling that she didn't like one bit.

She got to her feet and looked around, it was dark, where was she? A groan in front of her told her that someone or something was near her and she had to be prepared. All of a sudden, she saw blue eyes staring at her. Kagome yelped and jumped back. "What's wrong?" came Kouga's voice, sounding uncomfortable.

"Oh it's you Kouga," she said, looking at him, relieved that someone she knew was here. "Do you know where we are?" She asked, not being able to see anything but sure that Kouga's demonic vision would help somewhat.

Kouga sniffed around for a while "I smell… fresh air!" he exclaimed and Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kouga, noticing this, explained. "Kagome, there's no pollutants or anything like that in the air. There not trace of smoke or anything like that. My guess is that we traveled back through time." When he got no answer, Kouga sighed and continued. "There are a lot of magics around, time traveling shouldn't be that much of a deal." Kouga thought for a moment, "You know," he said softly, moving closer to her. "I kind of like this loneliness that we share."

Kagome began to back up. Maybe being in a time only knowing a demon that's been after you for 5 years isn't such a good idea. As Kouga draped an arm around Kagome, she "eep"ed and began to fight back, but his grip was stronger. They heard a rustle in the bushes and Kagome started to yell for help.

In an instant another figure pulled her away from Kouga and placed Kagome behind him. Kagome was sure that she was going to be between a rock and a hard place if any male were to help, but felt surprisingly safe behind this stranger. A calming heat radiated from him and his shadow suggested that his body was fit more than well for the act of protection.

(This is where there's less paragraphs and more talking and Kouga hate, don't flame or anything about it, but read at your own caution, I think it's pretty good if you ask me)

"Why couldn't I smell any trace of you?" Kouga asked bewildered.

"I have my ways," the stranger said emotionlessly.

Kagome shuddered, feeling that the voice was familiar yet different.

"Pardon me, sir," Kagome asked, trying to sound innocent so that the stranger would not think that she was a threat. "But where are we? And what time are we in?"

The stranger placed her in a position so that all three f them were facing each other, like a triangle's points. "This is Gladen, territory of _The Outlaws_, if I am correct, it is the mortal year 1499, winter. Now might I ask what business you two have here?"

"Thanks kid, we'll be leaving now." Kouga said as he tried to pull Kagome away from the stranger but she didn't budge.

"I suggest that you let her participate in the decision of your movements, a small group such as yourself should not fight." Replied the figure.

Kagome beamed up at the stranger through the dark and glared at Kouga. "If you would, Mr.…" she paused waiting for a name.

"In- Naroku, just call me Naroku," he said, taking her hand in the dark and gently kissing her knuckles.

Kagome blushed and warmth welled up in her stomach. Something about this guy made butterflies appear in her stomach. Before she could say anything, Kouga beat her to it, much to her dismay.

"Get your hands off my woman!" He barked, forcefully grabbing Kagome and moved her behind him. Kagome almost fell at the force but was caught by strong, warm arms.

Kouga and Kagome both did something like a double take in the dark as Naroku somehow appeared behind the both of them.

Naroku looked into Kagome's eyes, she was sure that he was. "Are you his woman…?" He trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Ka…Kagome," she stuttered, flushed and still in his arms. Recomposing her composure, she added, "This is Kouga, my **friend** (huge stress on the word) and I am most definitely not his woman." She felt the need to make him know that, for some reason.

"There, she is not your woman, she said so herself. No one belongs to another, but I suppose times like these aren't exactly saying that. If you are trying to court the beautiful maiden (Kagome blushes), might I suggest that you see to it to treat her better than a mere possession." Naroku responded. Kouga was beyond ticked by now, but decided not to show it. "Now, it seems to me that you guys need a place to stay for a couple of days, would you two be interested in joining my camp for a few days until you are better off on your feet?"

Kagome immediately agreed. One, she didn't like this cold and hunger. Two, she didn't want to be alone with Kouga again. Three, she wanted to know more about this Naroku character. Four, she was tired and hungry.

Kouga wasn't so sure. "We don't need your help, you stinking brat."

Naroku was unfazed by his words and nodded. "Well Kagome and Kouga, I was offering you two a hand. Seeing that you do not trust me, and I completely understand due to these times, I will be off. Here, I will leave with you some food for now, I hope that we meet again and one day be more friendly towards one another."

Kouga slapped Naroku's hand away and sneered. "I don't need your tricks or sympathy-"

Kagome was angry now and interrupted by stepping on Kouga's toes. "We would be delighted to join you."

Naroku nodded his head in understanding and offered Kagome an arm, which she took to Kouga's dismay. They began to walk away.

"Come back here" Kouga growled and he ran up to Naroku and packed all his might and speed into one punch.

A gasp was heard from Kagome when she saw Naroku block it with ease with the palm of his hand. "I must say you are very temperamental aren't you? Oh well, come along, we can't keep the others waiting."

As Kagome walked besides Naroku, she whispered to him. "You know, he was just acting protective towards me, that's all. But really, there's nothing between us."

Naroku nodded before stopping a little. "I understand it all too well, but you've made my day, now that I know you are available." He finished with a wink that he was sure Kagome would see even in the dark.

Kagome looked in surprise and mouth wide. Just a while ago, he was talking without any emotion at all. Now, he was well… flirting with her! 'This is one special cookie,' Kagome thought, 'wonder what other surprises he has for me… he really is… one of a kind…' as he linked her arm back with Naroku's, feeling his warmth beside her again.

* * *

WOO! I'm done this extra long chapter. I hope you guys really enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, are there any interested editors that might be willing to help me? What do you guys think about lemons (not now though, too early)? Please review and give me your comments, can't wait. The next update should be around late January, sorry, but there's a lot of work that I have to do from school. See you!

U-T signing off…


	7. Sacrifices Of A Leader Part One: Home

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha would I be wasting my time here on this crappy, crappy computer? (Systems begin to freeze) … I mean good, great… computer… mutters: stupid…

A/N: I'm late on my updates again so I would like to make things better by updating two chapters at once. I think that's how I'm going to do it, by having slower updates but multiple chapters at a time… I'm not too sure though, so bare with me. Previous reviews' responses should be in the next chapter if I remember to do so… So, without any further delay, here are the next two chapters.

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Chapter Seven: **

**Sacrifices Of A Leader Part One: Home**

Kagome lay wide-awake that night, thinking about the recent events. The fact that her futon wasn't exactly comfortable didn't help ease her to sleep any more than the thought of this Naroku character. He seemed oddly familiar but she knew that she's never seen him before.

What really bothered her though, was the fact that through this entire night, she had not been able to see this Naroku's face. She really could only blame herself though. When they first caught sight of the campgrounds of what was obviously supposed to be the headquarters of a rebel group against Naraku, she stared agape at the fact that this rebel camp seemed like a castle even compared to some of the most beautiful places she had seen in her history book back at the temple.

She remembered that she had to restrain herself with a lot of effort from running ahead of Naroku. Times of war could make people very untrusting and without Naroku, Kagome wondered if she would have made it out alive at all. Just when there had been enough light for Kagome to try and make out Naroku's face, he had already gone far in front of them, apparently talking to some of the guards in front of the great wooden gates.

The fort was about twice the size of the temple that Kagome grew up in. All the gigantic outer walls were made of wood, but her limited Miko training told her that these walls are more than hundreds of times stronger than they appear to be due to the demonic aura around it. Along these great walls were walkways for guards and other patrols in various towers and turrets that dotted the wall. There were even occasional slots around the wall for anti-siege weapons such as grounded catapults, trebuchets, and other ballistics weapons. Forests covered the South and East side of the fort and the West side bordered a mountain. This offered a secure feeling to the camp as they are hidden quite well from wondering eyes except from the Northern side, where most of the patrols seem to be guarding.

It was just about when Kagome was about to enter did Kouga decide to make himself known again as her mate only to be "handled with" easily by one of the guards that Naroku was talking to a while before. He wasn't very broad or tall, Kagome had even thought of them as scrawny, but it only took him one move to have Kouga… "Dealt with".

Kouga might not have been the greatest warrior in her time, Kagome realized, but he was still one of the better fighters and now there are these low ranked demons that took care of Kouga like he was nothing more than a chew toy. 'Theses demons from the past definitely were stronger than the ones in my time…' Kagome remembered herself thinking.

While through a tour of the encampment, Kagome was so awe-struck by the place that she had forgotten that Naroku was right beside her, giving her the tour. Apparently, there were around six sections to the camp. Sight A was located in the middle of the encampment with half of its space in development or planning for residential purposes. These buildings, unlike the fort itself, were made out of stone as Kagome could sense there would be much less demonic energy protecting them. At various parts in this sector were parks, wells, markets (no money was actually used to buy, but rather a ration/credit card kind of system was used among all the people, women and children getting more, of course), and anything else needed for normal living. It was then that Kagome realized there were more than soldiers here; there were refugees and families as well.

Sector B is more scattered around the place into small portions mainly governmental-style service buildings for things such as a premature version of the court and fire station. In the main part of sector B, right next to sector A, was a giant tent that served as the meeting hall for battles that are about to be waged and other matters that concern the entire camp. These oddities made Kagome feel that this was more than a city than a camp made during war.

A great portion of the land near the outer walls were lumber and mining camps that are located well within reach of the nearby forest and mountain to obtain timber and ores that would then be used in various ways. There were even farmers and foragers too that worked on this sight and help make the fort independent and able to get their own supplies. This is area C, a major lifeline of the camp.

Section D of the camp was more of what Kagome had expected. It was in this part that military exercises were run. Building up human forces and teaching them to fight while the hanyous and demons attended to perfect their respective crafts, skills, and power. This area was on the Northern Side of the camp, and extended to the Eastern side as well. However, on the Eastern area, that was where siege engines were constructed and the many armories and charm smiths rooted there. There were also areas in this sector for field tests of new weapons and charms.

Section E was actually where the captains and the officers stayed, this was their living quarters to the South. Among the middle of them, was a giant wooden building that was meant to be the prison for the hostages and prisoners of war that were caught. They were treated with enough respect though, as they were properly fed and clothed. Many of them had changed sides after seeing the splendor of this place, even for just a rebel camp and after swearing on a warrior's oath, they were accepted humbly into the camp.

The last section was probably Kagome's favourite. This was the most peaceful and beautiful of the areas in the camp, though it is located on the Western mountainside. There were plenty of trees and many buildings here were kept for children whose parents do not want seeing the war or whose parents are dead. It was a kind of day care as the adults went to work in their respective sections. The thing that Kagome loved the most about this place was the public hot springs in this area. There were as many as 20 of them and more are being found each week, as it seemed. There were enough smaller springs that anyone who wanted a private session was able to do so without wait.

It was after the tour that a messenger came for Naroku and asked for him to meet some of the other commanders in the Meeting Tent. Naroku specifically then asked for the same soldier to summon a girl around her age, named Sango, to spend some time with Kagome and help her adjust for her stay here.

Kagome had a pleasant surprise when Sango suggested that they go to the hot springs first to relax before doing anything else. During their walk there, she was abruptly stopped by who appeared to be a monk and asked her straight out to bare his children, to receive a painful knock on his head from Sango, who lead her to the hot springs with a renewed strength.

She soon figured out that the monk was named Miroku and Sango briefly described their past together but seeming very careful about her words and tried hard to not say some of the points in their past.

After that, there wasn't much of any talk but rather, just them going back into town to get some food to eat. A small smile dazzled Kagome's lips as she remembered the delicious food that was offered to her. This place even had assigned cooks! That was definitely a pleasant surprise. During the end of the day (after Miroku had joined them for a while and Kagome learned to watch out for her behind when the monk was around) Sango led her to an area of Sector A that she didn't remember seeing before, where there were a lot of tents.

Sango explained that there was not enough progress for every family to have their own stone shelter so many of the newer members had to live in these tents. Sango was about to show Kagome an open tent that wasn't used when she learned that there weren't enough tents as there is. Some smaller families were already sharing one of the bigger tents.

Within a second, Sango had made the decision to let Kagome stay in her quarters with her for the time being. Before Kagome could protest a little bit, she was dragged into a luxurious building in Sector E. It would seem that Sango was someone of great importance in the camp if she was to sleep here. For some strange reason, Kagome wasn't surprised. She could tell that Sango was really strong, perhaps even more so than the guards that were at the gates who took care of Kouga so easily. She wondered for a moment where Kouga was and shrugged it off as Sango pulled out a makeshift futon and blankets for Kagome to sleep on.

That pretty much brings us to where we are about now. Kagome still couldn't sleep after going through the day's events over and over again. With a sigh of defeat, Kagome exited Sango's quarters making sure that she didn't wake up. All the commanders and officers of the camp had pretty luxurious homes of great architectural design (just like the civilian houses, to some degree) and Kagome could see that everyone here was pretty content with where they are. Sango had told her that Naroku was the leader of the camp, but she didn't really believe her. Sure, it seemed that Naroku was strong and wise to a certain degree (haha!), he just didn't seem to be the kind that so many people who follow, entrusting him with their lives.

Kagome had this urge to see Naroku before she could actually get to sleep. But she didn't know where he was. If what Sango had said was right, then he should be in one of the more elegant homes around here. In fact, there was only one of these and it was about the same as Sango's. Did that mean that Sango was held in just as much respect as the camp leader was?

She wanted these answers, so before she knew it, she had knocked three times on the only other building that matched the grandeur of Sango's home. To her surprise, it was Miroku who answered. "Oh! Lady Kagome, have you come to tell me that you have accepted to bare my children?" was the first thing he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. After a slap to the face, Miroku sobered up a little.

"I'm looking for Naroku." She said, keeping her eyes on the monk's hands. Strange, there was always that cloth that's on his right hand (it is right hand right? Or left?). "I heard that he's the leader of this camp."

Miroku looked at her quizzically as if confused before he seemed to have remembered something and smiled sheepishly at her. "You heard right, but he would not be found in any of these buildings," he said, not surprised to see Kagome's surprised look. Kagome wanted to ask why, but before she could do so, Miroku continued. "You'll find him in area F, don't ask me why he's there, ask him yourself. Good night." He finished and closed the door. Kagome could have sworn she heard a noise behind Miroku when they were talking. Was that what, or rather, whom she thought it was?

Making her way to Section F under the guide of starlight, moonlight, and torchlight, she managed to spot a lone figure sitting on a tree…

I think I'll end it here for now, going to get some rest before I continue to the next chapter. I bet all of you know who's in that tree. But I might make the next chapter on a different focus point. I'm not sure yet. See you guys later, for now.

U-T signing off…


	8. Sacrifices Of A Leader Part Two: Swappin...

Summary: Imagine a world dominated by demons, where all humans are slaves with few exceptions. Such was the way Inuyasha was brought up. Kagome, as we all know, comes from the future. However, this future is much different compared to the world we live in. The demons' power and control of the world has never been stronger. The most incredible detail about the situation is that through out all these thousands of years, there has only been one demon king. To imagine, all this could have been avoided had one person met another. That is what Kagome had to learn, whether she liked it or not. For you see, though this was a time unfit for true love and happiness, those are the very things that were needed to change the world for the better.

Disclaimer: I'm trying to salvage whatever dignity I have left on so I'm not going to try any corny disclaimers, but I still do not own Inuyasha

A/N: All right! I'm ready to write the next chapter. This one might not be as long as the other one because I should be stopping at the end to respond to the… gracious reviews that I got from my last update. Truth be told I didn't expect even one. I'm not sure if this story is worth continuing though, what do you guys think? Oh! Do you guys want lemons? It's not really my style but what do you guys think?

**Faces Of The Heart**

**Chapter Eight: **

**Sacrifices Of A Leader Part Two: Swapping Stories**

It wasn't until that Kagome was at the foot of the tree did she realize just how tall the tree was in comparison to those around them. It was easily 25 feet tall (is that possible? Is that even tall for a tree?). From the angle that Kagome had from here, she couldn't see Naroku at all. 'Wonder what he's doing up there…' Kagome thought, without realizing that she had voiced out her question quietly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Came the reply, startling Kagome and causing her to turn 180 degrees instantly. Though Kagome had never seen Naroku, she still recognized his voice. Naroku was in front of her, upside down, clinging his legs onto a branch that was near.

After catching her breath, Naroku decided to start up the conversation again. "Why are you here?" He asked, voice soft, but commanding. Maybe she had been wrong in assuming that he was not fit to lead. Kagome felt herself stutter before finding her voice and meekly replied, "I was looking for you."

It was truthful, that much Kagome knew. But she had no reason to look for him, and there's nothing that she could think of to get her out of this one. Naroku raised his eyebrows before allowing a small smirk to show on his lips. "And why, may I ask, were you looking for me?" The smirk was still firmly in place and Kagome realized that she still couldn't make out much of Naroku's facial features under all the shade of this tree. Ironically, the only thing that she could see was his smirk.

"I… I… the thing is… well I thought… maybe…" Kagome stuttered, he head filled with ideas on how to handle this but each scenario was more bizarre than the next. Naroku seemed to notice this as he came to the rescue to show that she didn't have to talk. "It's all right, if you don't want to say it, or don't know what to say, then don't say anything (try saying that really fast, might not work too good though lol)."

Kagome, relieved and somehow feeling disappointed, began to restart what she had intended before. "So what were you doing up there?" She asked again, hoping that she wasn't annoying him. If she was, then Naroku definitely wasn't showing that he was annoyed. If anything, he seemed even more amused than before.

As if in response to Kagome's question, Naroku held out his hand to Kagome in a friendly gesture. "That would have to depend, do you trust me?" (I know, I got this line from Aladdin, disclaimer?) He asked seriously, breaking out into a full smile when Kagome put her hand onto his. In an instant, before Kagome knew what happened, she found herself traveling faster than she had ever before. It was as if she was flying, rising higher and higher.

The most wonderful thing about this was that she wasn't scared at all. She felt safe, safe in those arms that radiated so much power… safe in those arms that… belonged to Naroku! It was only the fact that Kagome caught a glimpse of the ground from high elevation did she not struggle to get free. Maybe the fact that she didn't want him to let go played a small part in this too.

Soon, before she knew it, she was beneath the most beautiful and wondrous scene she had ever seen. Because of the lesser amount of pollution in this time ear, Kagome could see to the full extent of the light of each star. To her surprise, some stars Kagome had never seen before even appeared. (On the day of the new moon there isn't a moon right?)

It was now that finally, she was able to see Naroku fully, or as fully as she would be able to. His raven coloured hair's depth and silkiness rivaled that of her own. His skin seemed unnaturally smooth. There was not a trace of scars, wrinkles or anything of the sort. Then, as Naroku turned to look at her, starlight reflected in his mysteriously black orbs. It seemed as if those eyes burned through every mental barrier that she had ever thrown up in her lifetime, to protect herself form the harshness of the world.

She had expected then, that she would cry, and she almost would have, had she kept on staring into those pitch black eyes. They showed her comfort and privacy that only darkness could provide. It was as if after the demolition of her defenses, he healed all the wounds that the walls fought so hard to protect, he strengthened every fiber of her being, and comforted them in every way that was needed. All that was done with just an exchange of looks.

A few seconds later, while still gazing into her eyes, it seemed that Naroku was beginning to lean in. Anticipation and excitement defeated all emotions of protest and common sense as he leaned in closer and closer, but all of a sudden, Naroku jerked his head away, as if scared about what was about to happen.

Kagome, somewhat relieved, but more so disheartened as she wondered what would have happened had that scene played out fully. However, Kagome was comforted quite rapidly as Naroku shifted so that he was leaning against the tree trunk and she was leaned against him, with his arms around her. "So what were you doing up here?" Kagome asked a little while later, drinking in all the intimacy there was between Naroku and herself.

Kagome turned around to look at Naroku's face to see him staring at the grounds outside the fortifications. Then Kagome realized what Naroku was doing. He was up here to personally look after security so that at least one more person would be able to sleep soundly at night. She looked Naroku with a sense of awe that Naroku would do this. "What?" Naroku asked, obviously just turning his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Never mind," Kagome said before another question arouse in her mind. "Do you not have a home or shelter to sleep in?" Naroku only shook his head and didn't respond for a while. Just when Kagome was about to ask about the silence, Naroku decided to answer her question fully, as if only thinking the entire time. "The people shouldn't fuss over me. They need the rest more than I do. I'll get a place maybe when everyone else gets proper accommodations first."

He said it as if it was nothing. But Kagome knew the significance of this. Few leaders in history that she knew of ever cared about his or her followers as much as this Naroku did right here and now. Thinking back to her lessons, she never really knew about any _Outlaws_ or Naroku. There was only one significant rebellion that ever had a decent chance of success (which was still very low compared to some of the wars before Naraku was made king).

Shrugging off any thoughts of further questioning, Kagome relaxed and looked back up at the stars again. They were definitely more enjoyable than the stars back at her time. Speaking of her time, she wondered where the others were now, and what about the people back at her time. How was the war going?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when surprisingly; this time it was Naroku who asked the question. "Why do you stare at the stars like so?" He asked, no reproach or judgment in it, just innocent curiosity. Kagome didn't think that he would believe her if she was to tell the truth, so she lied. "I guess I never really noticed them from this high an elevation before."

Naroku didn't seem convinced. "Do not lie, I can tell." Kagome stiffened at this, but Naroku's hands rubbed her arms gently and encouragingly and once more asked her to tell him. That is, if she trusted him. Seeing that this was a dead end, Kagome began to tell Naroku of all that she knew of this situation, noticing him stiffen at the name of Naraku, but not so much Kagura, which Kagome thought was weird. It occurred to her then that maybe Kagura wasn't born at this time yet.

When she finished, she half expected Naroku to laugh at her and half expected him to push her away form him, thinking that she lied to him again. To her surprise, Naroku merely nodded before going into some deep thoughts. It seemed to take a while, before Naroku made a decision.

"I guess that now, it is only fair that I tell you of my origins. I promise to tell the truth." So that was the start of the second story that night, telling Kagome about his own past (mainly the earlier chapters, but the parts not mentioned will be shown in future chapters) leaving out the names of course, explaining that he didn't feel comfortable naming them.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, she liked the way it sounded, but whose parents would name their son that? It didn't take her too long to remember than Naroku, now known to her as Inuyasha, was a hanyou. He had seemed ashamed of this, but it was then that Kagome lifted his face to meet hers with her hand on his chin. She was honoured and awed that he would tell this to her. She had never felt such passion for anyone as she did for him that moment, as her eyes closed and they shared their first kiss…

I know, I'm evil, but I'm ending it here for now. Sorry! The next update would be around March break with 2-3 chapters being the update. I don't have much to say other than hoping that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. Here are the responses to the newer reviews…

To InuKagluver91:

Wow, I never really expected such an… enthusiastic review like from yours. I wasn't able to update as early as I had planned so I hope this will do. I hope it's worth the wait though because I don't want to keep you waiting for something that isn't good at all. If you really are dead then I would like these two chapters to be in the memory of you… who I knew only for a few seconds through review and author relationship. Why do the good die so young? Well I appreciate your review and hope you would continue to do so and read my later stories and chapters.

To inu-yasha and snago luver:

I think I responded to your review did I not? Or was that maybe for another story? Oh well, glad to hear you like it and I'm going to do my best to make it better. But there's a question on my mind. Your name kind of implies to me that you are more of a Inuyasha and Sango fan, I'm not too sure if that's what you think is going on here, but it isn't. Hope there's no harsh feelings and thank you for your review. If I respond to your review again, well… that'll prove how bad this story is huh?

To StaryKegome:

Same thing I suppose, I thought I already responded to your review, either that, or I'm really have a bad case of déjà vu. Well I'm very glad to hear that you like my story as much as you do. I can't promise to make sure that Kagome and Inuyasha would be able to end up happily together, but I'll try my best. I despise Kouga as much as others may despise Kikyo. Don't take things personally, but I just don't like wolves in comparison to dogs… ok bad analogy. Well the point is that I appreciate your warm compliments and hope this chapter finds you well…

U-T signing off…


End file.
